Mixed Signals: The Bat knows
by Planktina
Summary: Dick sighed and shoved a biscuit into his mouth and glared at everyone at the table except Lian; she was an innocent by stander in this, much like he was.


Title: Mixed Signals: The Bat Knows

Pairing: Dick/Roy

Summary: Dick sighed and shoved a biscuit into his mouth and glared at everyone at the table except Lian; she was an innocent by stander in this, much like he was.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just like to play with them sometimes. ;) They belong to DC 

* * *

><p>Dick chewed his knuckle and turned his head to Roy. Bruce, Timmy and Lian were sitting across from them. Bruce glared at every item on the surface of the table. Timmy tried to keep a level of serenity, although his leg kept bouncing underneath the table, most likely from the mood of everyone else. Lian kept up a running commentary with herself, apparently oblivious to the ticking time bomb about to explode. Dick sighed and shoved a biscuit into his mouth and glared at everyone at the table except Lian; she was an innocent by stander in this, much like he was. Dick felt a muscle in his cheek twitch as Bruce cleared his throat.<p>

"So you and the..." Lian turned to Bruce and flashed a giant smile, okay maybe she wasn't as innocent as Dick thought, "Roy..." Bruce finished awkwardly, the insults leaving his mouth with Lian's smile. Dick cleared his throat and once again glared at everyone at the table.

But maybe like all good stories we should start this one from the beginning... 

* * *

><p>Dick thumbed through the magazine in his hands, he grinned up at Roy, only to get a somewhat guilty look in exchange. 'Weird' Dick thought, he threw the magazine onto the coffee table and grinned again "Hey babe, what say you, Lian, and I got to the park?" He asked looking out the window. "I mean it's a great day, my day off. We should do something."<p>

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea... on the way back we can pick up something good to make for dinner." Roy said quickly, glad that he didn't have to make an excuse to go out and get groceries for the 'guests' he invited for dinner. He still felt weird not telling Dick about it because they shared everything with each other. But Roy knew that the second he told Dick about the 'guests' that night he would flee like a cat in a Chinese restaurant. Roy still wasn't looking forward to the whole situation but somehow Tim convinced him that it was a good idea. 'That boy is either a Jedi or can talk circles around the best'.

Dick tilted his head to the kitchen, "Uh, not that I'm complaining... But we have a ton of food in that kitchen; I just finished shopping at the end of last week." He scrutinized Roy and frowned, "Are you not telling me something?" The way he asked, it more sounded like 'I know you're NOT telling me something."

"I know we have plenty of food, but I was thinking of some good southern soul food. We haven't had anything really unhealthy in a while." Roy tried to act smooth, although he knew that with Dick it didn't really matter because he was like a human lie detector, especially with Roy.

"Hmm." Dick squinted at Roy, but in the end tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jumping up from the couch, he kissed Roy's cheek, "Well, as long as it's something that won't make me insanely mad, it's cool." He added with a grin then turned on his heel to help Lian get ready to go. Minutes later Lian ran out in a red and yellow sun dress and hugged Roy's leg.

"Daddy! Let's go to the park! Now, now, NOW!" She tugged on his jeans dragging him to the door. Dick slapped Roy on the shoulder, "C'mon Speedy."

Roy's heart dropped to his feet. He was a dead man. 'Too insanely mad', Roy thought, 'Well I'm screwed now'. Roy put a smile on for his daughter, picked her up and headed for the door. 'The park might not be a bad idea, at least then Dick will be in a good mood when all hell breaks loose', Roy then pushed all the negative thoughts aside and decided he was going to enjoy this day out. This was one of the very few days they had off together in the last few weeks because of their conflicting schedules.

Lian squealed and ran straight to the monkey bars once they reached the park. Dick bumped shoulders with Roy and grinned after Lian. "You know I gotta say Roy, she is adorable. So, fried chicken huh?" Dick grinned at Roy; the detective in him wouldn't let this drop. "Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked leering at Roy before sitting on a bench and giving a thumbs up to Lian, whom was hanging upside down on the monkey bars; she giggled insanely and let go, landing neatly on her feet.

Dick grinned "She wanted me to teach her a little... I figured we'd start small. She's a fast learner." He scratched his chin, "I hope you're not... mad." He finished softly. Dick leaned back on the bench and lifted his face to the sky, "Man, I should probably knock on wood for saying this, but it is such a nice day, I don't think anything can mess it up." He turned to the red headed archer who was sporting another guilty look. Dick sucked in a breath and just to be careful he knocked on the wooden surface of the bench.

Roy looked back to his little monkey who was hanging upside down yet again. "Well, as active as she is, a little training from the best could be the best thing for her." He smiled sweetly hoping that would be enough for him to just enjoy the beautiful day around them. "As long as she's not swinging from buildings until she's eighteen, I don't mind in the least bit." Roy clapped his hands and cheered for Lian as she completed another flip perfectly.

Dick grinned at the pair and continued to absorb the beautiful day. Lian bounced and ran over to Roy, her face flushed with pride and laughter, "Unca Dick, Daddy, did you see me? I am soooo cool." She nodded sagely and clapped her hands, "I can't wait till Timmy gets to see me! He will totally love me." She added, a dreamy grin on her face.

Dick chuckled at Roy's face and turned back to Lian, "Timmy already adores you sweetie." He leaned in close to Roy and whispered in his ear, "I am pretty sure she will grow out of that eventually." He chuckled softly and checked his watch, "I guess we should get to the store."

Lian made a face, "Why? Am I getting a toy?"

Dick shrugged and turned to Roy, "Daddy wants to fix something 'special'. Right, babe?"

Lian grinned, "So… I'm gonna get a toy?"

"We're going to the store to pick up some food for dinner," Roy tried to explain to Lian.

"For Chili?" Lian looked up at her dad, patiently waiting for a reply.

Dick merely chuckled.

"No," Roy reached for her hand, put his other arm around Dick and headed for the car.

"I was thinking about some fried chicken strips, macaroni, 'mashed potatoes, green beans and some cheddar biscuits."

Roy picked Lian up and got her strapped into her seat, "Does that sound good to you?"

"So… I get chicken nuggets from McDonald's and a toy?" Lian looked at Roy with wide eyes.

Dick smothered a laugh and looked from Lian to Roy. "I'm going to stay out of this one."

Lian's lower lip jutted out just enough to get the serious pout face going and she batted her eyelashes, "Pwease Daddy?" she asked, adorably.

Dick grinned out the window; Roy was going to lose this battle. Lian could get what she wanted... even from Batman.

Roy sighed, "Okay, Dick can help you pick out one toy while I go get the stuff for dinner." They pulled up to the store and headed in for a quick shopping trip. Lian and Dick headed for the toy section in the back of the store. Roy headed for produce. When they all were done with their shopping, they met back at the checkout lanes. Roy smiled down at Lian who had her toy behind her back. He looked up at Dick's face which was somewhere between pained and about to burst out laughing.

"So what did you pick out, Lian?" Roy asked grinning down at his daughter.

Lian shoved the package in Roy's face. "It's an action figure of Batman and Robin! I tried to find one of you Daddy, but the one they had I already had it. And look!" She poked her finger to the 'Batman'. "He's smiling! Unca Dick said it was probably a manufacturing mistake, but I like it. I was also gonna get another Nerf blaster but Unca Dick said 'Not today, darling.' But also! Now I have another Robin to add to my collection!"

She swung the package in her arms. "Daddy don't you love it!" She asked once again shoving the package in his face. Dick looked down at his feet and bit his lip to keep the grin off of his face.

Roy examined the package closer and noticed that the Robin was in fact Dick's original outfit. Roy had to keep himself from laughing. Since Lian had first met Tim, she loved him. Roy was hoping that it was just a phase. But since finding out that Tim was Robin, Lian was collecting all the Robin posters, buttons and action figures that she could. So the fact that she was holding the package like it was Timmy, Roy could barely contain himself. "I do love it, Lian," he chuckled. "Now let's get all this home and get cooking! I'm starving." As Roy turned back to the cashier to pay for everything, a dark cloud descended over him.

He remembered who he invited for dinner and why. Dinner was going to be interesting.

Dick stepped beside Roy, "Noticed that too, did ya? I didn't have the heart to tell her." He mumbled softly then elbowed Roy in his side as soon as the clerk checked everything out.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're having more mood swings than... well Barbara."

He lifted some bags and handed the toy to Lian. "Is this 'special' dinner that bad? Wait." He leaned in close to Roy and counted the days in his head. "It's not like an anniversary thing is it? Cause it isn't our anniversary... Just so you know." He pointed out placing the groceries in the trunk of the car. He smiled "This isn't like a break-up dinner is it?" He added with just a touch of insecurity, "I mean I have been helping to pay the bills but I can do more... I do the laundry and...wait why am I defending myself?" He pointed to Roy.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO," Roy's head snapped back toward Dick at the words 'break up'. "I would never- God NO... I mean the bills are a help and you don't ne- NO... well after tonigh- No, I could never break up with you!" Roy heart was going a million miles an hour and he was very close to having a panic attack. "Why would you think that?"

Dick's eyebrows drew down, "Okay...just making sure, cause you have been acting weird all frickin' day long Roy." He paused and reviewed Roy's words in his head, "What do you mean after tonight?" Roy gave him a pained look. Dick sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "You know what, never mind, just pretend that I didn't just have a freak out, and that you aren't hiding something from me...I'm hungry, Lian is hungry and you don't want to tell me or you would have..."

Roy opened his mouth to object, Dick glared.

Lian sighed "Daddy!" She turned her head to look through the window,

"I have to pee, can we go home now?" She asked her hands patiently on her lap.

Dick walked to the passenger side, "You heard the lady, let's go home...Now."

"Okay," Roy mumbled like a defeated dog. They headed home and unloaded the groceries without further meltdowns. Roy started peeling the potatoes as Dick poured the noodles into the boiling water. They worked together in a smoothing silence. The familiarity of cooking together eased both their minds. Lian was parked in front of the TV watching some late afternoon cartoons when there was a knock at the door.

Dick turned to Roy, "I'll uh get it." He wiped his hands off on his jeans and opened the door.

"Bruce?" Numerous emotions filtered across his face before his mask slipped into place.

Bruce stood, an ever present scowl on his face he looked over at Roy, "Roy."

"Bruce." Roy inclined his head.

Dick turned to Roy his eyes widening "Roy?"

Tim waved his hand over Bruce's shoulder, "Hey guys!" He said somewhat smugly.

Lian jumped up from her spot and shoved past Dick and Bruce. "Hiya, Timmy!" She squealed unaware of everyone else in the room. Dick stepped back and let them inside, he glared at Roy and knowing the real culprit, glared at Tim. Tim gave Dick a half-hearted shrug.

"Surprise," Timmy added softly under the glare he was receiving from Dick.

Bruce nodded to Roy, "Nice place you have here Harper..." He turned to Dick and scowled, "You think I didn't know about this?"

If anything Dick shrank, "I just...Of course I know you knew. I..."

Bruce growled softly and stood in the middle of the living room glaring at every piece of Dick's furniture.

Tim sighed and held a bag up to Roy, "Alfred sends his regards, I'm pretty sure he just didn't want to be here for," he glanced at Dick then to Bruce, "the party. So he sent dessert. So Roy, how you holding up? They are going to have a glaring match for a while, knowing them. Battle of wills and hotheads and all that." He shrugged a grin on his face.

Roy glared at Tim for his chipper mood. "I'm just hoping they keep it from becoming physical."

Tim patted Roy on the shoulder, "Naw, they wouldn't do that, not in front of Lian at least." He said with a grin as Lian ran up to him to show him her newest drawings.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Roy mumbled to himself as he glanced back to the silent bat fight happening in his living room.

"So, why haven't you personally told me? I can see that you have been settled in here for a while." Bruce said, being more Batman than Bruce.

Dick glared at the Bat.

"Alright first, you aren't wearing your cowl and I was under the impression I was talking to Bruce. Second, I haven't told you yet because I knew you would do this, I was also trying to think of a way to break it to you, where you wouldn't shut down and stop listening-Which is what you are doing, ugh Bruce damn it." He glanced over to the kitchen and saw Lian holding Timmy's hand showing him more of her drawings.

"Can't you just… I dunno, be happy, like a normal father figure?" Dick asked his voice pleading.

Bruce blinked but otherwise looked unaffected, "I'd be happy if you had told me earlier." he replied.

Dick sighed, "Well." he crossed his arms "Surprise! And guess what, we are thinking about getting a frickin puppy, for Father's Day."

Tim bit his lip and turned to Roy, "Uh… you might possibly wanna break that up."

"Shit," Roy mumbled under his breath. He looked back at Timmy and pointed, "This was YOUR idea." Roy walked to the living room. The two bats were still glaring at each other with hostility.

"Hey Dick, I was wondering if you could help Lian make up the biscuits. Dinner is almost done." Looking over Dick's shoulder toward Bruce, Roy placed his hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

He locked eyes with Bruce in a show of dominance. He hated having to stand up to the Bat but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Dick sighed and grumbled something under his breath before placing a kiss on Roy's lips and sauntered off into the kitchen, the whole way muttering under his breath something about Bats, brothers and boyfriends.

Bruce leveled a glare on Roy except it wasn't Bruce who was glaring anymore, it was Batman.

"I don't like it. You both are on a team, have you thought about that Roy? What if something happens to Dick, how are you going to react? This is irresponsible; he will grow out of it eventually." He added his face an emotionless mask.

Dick started the task of making biscuits and for good measure punched Tim in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Tim rubbed his shoulder and glared "C'mon you weren't going to tell him, you were just waiting for him to come say something."

Dick sighed and shoved the biscuits in the oven. "Is that so wrong? Now he is going to be breathing down our necks. And Roy is going to freak and Lian doesn't need this. How the..." He eyed Lian, "heck did you convince Roy this was a good idea?"

Timmy grinned, "I have my ways...I talked him into a corner. Did you think this would go better in the cave? Cause if you did, you're sick in that head Dick."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "How would I react? I wouldn't react any differently if we weren't a couple, BAT. We have been friends for too long for me not to react the same way, as if I was in love." Roy's fists clenched at his sides. "When you work with someone for so long, you develop feelings for them whether you like it or not. Now I know it's you to throw away those feelings, but that doesn't mean he has to." Roy folded his arms across his chest before he decided to do something else with them. "I would understand if you came here as Bruce, as a concerned father. But don't bring the god damn Batman to the show." Finished with his rant and feelings he'd suppressed about this whole situation laid out on the table, Roy walked toward the kitchen to finish dinner.

Bruce squared his shoulders and growled at Roy, at a loss for words.

Dick sighed and glared at Timmy, "This was your idea."

Tim shrugged. "Yeah that wasn't really in the plan," he added sheepishly.

Dick sighed, Bruce scowled, Tim chewed his lip and thought of a backup plan. Roy tried to simmer off, and Lian just watched the event unfold.

"Hey daddy? Food ready?" She asked breaking some of the tension.

"Almost, honey. Can you do me a favor?" Roy looked down at his daughter.

Lian smiled, "Yep!"

Handing her a basket of the biscuits, "Can you put these on the table and help Timmy with the dishes?"

Lian's smile grew, "Sure can." With biscuits in one hand, Lian grabbed Tim's hand and lead him to the table.

Roy turned back to the stove. Grabbing some more serving dishes, Roy filled them to the brim and silently handed them off to Dick.

Dick took them and tried a quick smile at Roy, though it fell kind of short.

Bruce glared at the table and sighed, his opinion of Roy never improved since the drug addiction and the kid and the many other mishaps Harper had made in his life.

Tim frowned at Dick and bit his lip. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever come up with', he thought to himself.

Dick set the dishes on the table and walked back to Roy,

"Hey I'm not mad just so you know, well not at you anyway."

Roy smiled softly at Dick. "That makes me feel a little better, my little blue bird."

Roy softly kissed Dick's neck right under his ear."But I still don't think your Dad approves of me." A sad smile crossed Roy's face, when he finally realized that he will never gain Bruce's approval. What he didn't realize was how much it would hurt. According to Bruce, Roy would never be worthy of Dick's affection.

Dick snorted "Roy, Bruce doesn't approve of anyone... It's like his mission in life, to make others feel inferior." Dick added with a smile. "But on the bright side... He hasn't gone completely Batty and left... That's a good thing."

Roy had to smile at that comment, "That is surprising, we can vote on it being a good thing later." Roy placed a quick kiss on Dick's lips and helped him with the final two dishes. After placing the dishes on the table, Roy and Dick took the final two seats left at the table.

So this is where our story leads us... The boys, a Bat and an adorable little girl… all having dinner...

"So you and the..." Lian turned to Bruce and flashed a giant smile, okay maybe she wasn't as innocent as Dick thought, "Roy..." Bruce finished awkwardly, the insults leaving his mouth with Lian's smile. Dick cleared his throat and once again glared at everyone at the table. He leveled a gaze on Bruce, "Yes, Roy and I are together, we sleep in the same bed, we wake up together, we go to work together, and then do it all over again." He took a viscous bite out of his chicken. "And generally, we are happy," he added wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Tim cleared his throat, "I think it's great. Even Alfred approves."

Bruce turned, his eyes squinted into a glare.

Tim swallowed his soda and looked down at the table.

Lian huffed a sigh "Soo Grandpa Brucie?"

Bruce frowned, "Just Bruce, honey. I am not your grandfather.

Understand?" He said gently.

Lian nodded, "Sooooo Grandpa Bruce... Why don't you like Daddy? He's nice, and takes care of Unca Dick when he's hurt, and that happens a lot. And he also loves Unca Dick, I think you are being kinda mean... Daddy didn't do anything to you. And at school they say you should be nice to everyone."

Roy had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't spew his food all over the table. He had to give it to Lian; she knew how to stand up to anyone.

Tim was giggling silently trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Dick was just plain speechless and Bruce was just as slack jawed as his first sidekick.

"Well ... there are a lot of different reasons that..." Lian just stared him down. She didn't like when people disliked her father. In her eyes, he was perfect.

Lian took a quick sip of her juice before speaking, "Daddy has never been mean to you, unless you've been mean to Unca Dick." Her thoughts began to turn to the worst "And you are not going to make Unca Dick leave, he's happy here... with us. Unca Dick takes care of me and loves me and loves my Daddy. So, so stop being a meany Grandpa Bruce," she added shaking her fist at Bruce.

Dick grinned, Lian just about summed up his own thoughts and feeling on this situation.

Tim looked at Lian wide eyed, 'That was definitely not part of the plan... But totally a bonus', he thought while hiding a grin by taking a giant bite of mashed potatoes.

Bruce fumbled for an answer, in this situation he really was in the wrong, and of course the five year old was right. Bruce stabbed his chicken with a fork and scowled, "I think, that maybe...I am just being..." Bruce began to look flustered.

Dick sighed and looked at his plate as did Tim. Lian looked at Roy confused.

"A father, you're being a father Bruce." Roy decided it was his time to speak up. "I know that might be really scary for you, but just look at the two men... well… one man and one boy," Roy gave Tim a knowing glare, "that you raised. Any father would be proud to have either as their own." Roy sat back in his chair thinking. He felt bad for Bruce that paternal feelings didn't come naturally to him. For

Roy, it was instantaneous for him and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Bruce sighed "I am...Proud."

Both Dick and Tim looked up at Bruce like starved puppies.

Bruce made a fist underneath the table, 'they should know that already, of course I'm proud, of course I want them to be... happy'. He sighed at his own thoughts.

"I...Dick I can see you are happy." He held up his hand when everyone at the table began to grin.

"I wish you had told me sooner... I still think this is a... could be a bad idea, but as long as you are happy and Roy doesn't do anything... stupid, I won't interfere." He finished, and began fiddling with his tie, talking about feelings just wasn't in his comfort zone.

Dick beamed at Bruce, "Thank you Bruce. Really, I... L-" He sighed and pushed himself away from the table, walked over to Bruce and gave him an awkward hug. "Thank you."

Tim's shoulders sagged in relief he looked to Roy and gave him thumbs up, before Dick grabbed him by the scruff of his neck into the family 'Bat-hug'.

Lian leaped up, "I want a hug with Timmy!" She practically jumped in Dick's arms and grabbed Tim's neck in the process. Roy rolled with laughter at the looks on both of their faces.

"Well now that we've gotten that whole mess out of the way," Roy stood up and headed for the kitchen. He came back with a spoons, bowls and some of Alfred's homemade vanilla ice cream, "How about some dessert?"

Dick squeezed Lian in his arms, he grinned over Lian's shoulder at Roy. Tim lifted Lian out of Dick's arms and gave her a quick hug. He let her sit in his lap and grinned at the sprinkles that Roy had put on top of her bowl of ice cream.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Dessert sounds, nice," he said. His eyes never left the table.

Dick kissed Roy's cheek and then slid a bowl of ice cream towards Bruce.

Dick pulled Roy to him in a hug, "Thank you Roy. I love you, you crazy man."


End file.
